icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Isabel Alex Rutland/iMust Confess: My Seddie Episode (:
Carly and Freddie are pacing back and forth in the iCarly studio. The show is supposed to start in less than 4 minutes, and Sam hasn't showed up yet and she won't answer the phone or reply to Freddie's texts. "Where is she?!" Carly exclaimed. "I know she's usually late, but she always answers the phone! What's that chick up to?" "I hope she didn't get arrested again" Freddie said with a worried expression on his face. Carly stopped pacing and sighed with frustration. Gritting her teeth, she said "If she did, i'll hunt her down and slap her with a rubber chicken." Freddie stopped and stared at her with a confused look on his face. "Why a rubber chicken?" "Because she thinks they give her internal rashes," Carly said, shrugging. Freddie silentley chuckled to himself as Carly continued pacing. Finally, Sam entered the studio, a sad look on her face. "There you are! Where have you been? And why didn't you answer our texts? And why do you look so sad?" Carly exclaimed, but she calmly said the last sentence. When Sam didn't answer, Freddie stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sam, what's up?" he asked softly. Sam looked up and gritted her teeth. "Take your hand off my shoulder, or lose your arm," she growled, and he quickly stepped away. "Wow, you seem especially viscious today. Seriously, what's up?" Carly asked. "Guys, the show starts in one minute," Freddie warned. "I don't care." Carly said, not taking her eyes off of Sam. "Guys, chill out. It's not that bad. I'm fine," Sam said in a hard voice. "You're lying. Spill what's bothering you," Freddie said, stepping away from his laptop. "I....I'm moving. To Los Angeles," Sam said, looking at her friends tentativley. Freddie's mouth dropped open, and Carly gasped. "You're what? To where?" she shouted. "Sam you can't be serious!" Freddie exclaimed, frowning. "I know, it's total turdsauce. But it's true. We'll be gone by Monday." Sam said, looking down. "But today's Wednesday! We barely have any time left together! And what about the show?" Carly said. "I guess you'll have to find a replacement," Sam said. "No one can replace someone as viscious as you" Freddie said, smiling. Sam smiled weakley, then wrapped her arms around both of them. They all gave a big group hug as iCarly fans everywhere wondered why the show wasn't on. The three kids were at the Groovy Smoothie, sipping sadly on what might be the last smoothies they share together. "So what's the deal? Why are you and your mom moving to L.A?" Freddie asked. "Oh yeah, here's the worst part." Sam said, slightly gagging. "Oh no, did pics of her in a bikini get leaked again?" Carly asked. "Oh God no..." Sam replied, shivering. "Well, you guys remember last weekend when she went missing for 33 hours?" Freddie and Carly nodded. "And remember how it turns out she ditched me to go gambling in Vegas?" Sam said, and they both nodded again. "Well, turns out she got MARRIED, to a real estate agent that's from L.A. He was vactioning in Vegas and he hit it off with my mom. She didn't even tell me they got married until this morning! He thinks Seattle is the birthplace of hobos, so he wants us to move over there with him." When Sam was done explaining, she looked fumed with ferocity. Carly and Freddie were both shocked, sad and weirded out. "And they're seriously into eachother? They can't just get an anullment?" Freddie asked. "Ew, an anullment isnt what they need! They need to break up and make it official." Sam said. Freddie rolled his eyes. "I can't believe this. I'm so chizzed off at your mom Sam," Carly said, angrily sipping her smoothie. "Me too" Sam said. For a while, they were all silent. Freddie and Sam locked eyes for a moment, and he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by T-Bo coming over saying "Ya'll want some jalapenos?" "NO!" they all shouted in unison. Meanwhile, at Carly's apartment, Spencer was working on a sculpture. Gibby was the model, and he was pretty happy about it. He was posed in the living room, his fists on his hips and his chin jutted out in a manly way. "I feel like a shirtless Superwoman," Gibby said. Spencer stopped molding the clay and said, "Don't you mean Superman?" "No...why would i want to be Superman?" Gibby asked. "Well, you're a guy, and--" before Spencer could finish the doorbell rang. "Comin'!" Spencer called, and wiped his hands on a rag. "Can i de-pose while you get that?" Gibby pleaded. "No Gibby!" Spencer scolded. When he opened the door, Tasha, Gibby's girlfriend, was standing there. "Hey Tasha!" Spencer said, smiling. "Hi. Carly said Gibby was here." Tasha said, a serious expression on her face. "Uh yeah, the jiggly guy's here. Yo Gib! Your lady friend is here to converse with ya!" Spencer said, gesturing to the door. "Hey Tasha! I'd give you a hug, but i can't break this pose," Gibby said. "Listen Gibby, i have something to confess. I've been cheating on you," Tasha said. "WHAT?!" Gibby shouted, turning around. "GIBBY!" Spencer said. "THE POSE!" But Gibby ignored him and asked Tasha to explain herself. "Well, you know Adam? The almost not so new anymore kid at school?" she said. Gibby nodded. "We made out yesterday behind the school dump." Gibby gasped, clutching his belly flab. "How could you do this to me? And in such a non classy enviroment?" He exclaimed. "I'm sorry! At least i told you! Gibby, can you ever forgive me?" Tasha said, frowning. "No, i trusted you, and you betrayed me. Get out of my house." Gibby said, turning his back to her. "Oh Gibby, i feel awful," Tasha said, then left the apartment. Spencer patted Gibby on the back and said "Sorry about that Gib." "It's alright. I just feel so turdy. I don't like being cheated on." Spencer sighed and said, "Can i tell you something? I think it might help." Gibby shrugged. "sure." "This isn't your house". part 2 is coming soon! hope you guys liked it! consider this kinda like a first chapter or something ;) Category:Blog posts